1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a protective circuit module and a secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery generally includes a bare cell, a protective circuit module connected to the bare cell, and a case to cover the bare cell and the protective circuit module. In recent years, much research has focused on miniaturizing secondary batteries, while maintaining the functionality thereof.